Jobs
Home. Swordsman Swordsman are able to withstand an astounding amount of punishment and still refuse to fall on their knees. Their resilience and fortitude are the main features of a Swordsman . Their weapon of choice is a one-handed sword, along with a shield grasped in the off-hand to defend any incoming foes, or a two-handed weapon that wrecks fury upon legions of enemies.Once you hit 30 you have to make a tough decision. How will you protect your allies? Will you stand in harms way protecting your team as a noble Knight or will you do away with defense and rely on your rage alone to decimate the enemy before they ever near your team as a Warrior?' ' Mage Mage is a character that possesses impressive intelligence and a wide array of powerful spells. Although their defense is very weak, Mages can quickly shrink an enemy's health by launching a spell from a distance or by inflicting status ailments on them. Due to their range and their ability to control the flow of battles, it is no easy task to even land a blow on Mages. The weapon of choice for a Mage is the staff. Before becoming a master of elements, Mages are the brightest students in the art of magic.Once you hit level 30 you have to chose between the ultimate ally in the Priest or the Wizard who melts or freezes enemies dead in their tracks. Thief Exceptional evasive maneuvers and nimble movement are definitive of the Thief class. Along with the ability to confuse enemies into making critical mistakes, Thieves possess immense knowledge of fatal pressure points, making them a force to be reckoned with. Although Thieves have low health and mana when compared to other classes, their skillful dodging enables them to outlive their enemies in numerous fights. Masterful in their body control and resourceful in their offense, they are able to use their feet to knock enemies in the air and hurl sand at the eyes of enemies. Twin blades along with ninja stars are the weapons of choice for Thieves. At level 30 you must decide if you want to drop even the toughest foes with extreme quickness but at the cost of one wrong move costing you your life in the duel blade wielding Rogue or walk the line of a Ninja while bouncing in and out of the shadows to punish your enemies with your ninjutsu and throwing star techniques. Scout Scouts heavily depend on their sharp sight and perfect precision to hit targets from far distances. By firing arrows with emphatic accuracy, a Scout can bring a brief end to any hostile enemy's life. The Scout class is not limited to only these strengths; The Scout class is quick on its feet and able to set up enemies in a bind by stringing them along. Fleeing is futile in the face of a Scout's dominance in ranged attacks. Although Scouts have average health and mana, the strength of their ranged attacks is truly a call for respect and fear. A Scout's weapon of choice includes bows and guns. At level 30 you must chose whether you want to drive your enemies into extinction allied with the beasts of nature as an Archer or side with the advancing technology and blow your enemies off the planet with the Gunner . Category:Scout